


Sibling Revelry

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: There’s no reason why Raven visiting Qrow again had to be all business, and it was only reasonable that the two end up back in a room and back to their competitive, hate driven indulgences once more. Some things never change between siblings. Commission for Grayjack.





	

The scrape of nails up along Qrow's back felt like old times, just as familiar as his teeth sinking into the soft skin of a neck tensing back and firming up against his touch. But as it all came rushing back to him, Qrow didn't find much warmth or comfort in it; he found only fire. What bubbled in him against wasn't nostalgic fondness it was the rekindling of frustrations and rivalry going back so long that he was amazed it still felt like old times to pin his sister down onto the bed and slam into her.

Raven howled as her brother's cock filled her again, still as big as last time, still as utterly filling, but she could never admit that to him as she let out a defiant snarl of, "Still haven't gotten any bigger then, have you?" She needed to keep herself in control and refuse to accept that it felt good even though they both knew otherwise; what they did had nothing to do with logic. The harsh press of teeth against her neck and she knowledge he could feel every worth or breath rumbling against his lips from the tightness of it needed retribution, and she dragged her nails harshly down his back again, tracing familiar paths that had long since healed over and were replaced with the plain skin of having spent too long apart.

Why this had ever begun, neither of them really understood anymore, but as their bodies heaved together and they wound themselves up into frantic, harsh fucking, it didn't matter; they were far too busy fighting for control of the heated situation to worry about history, or when their tensions, far beyond the normal realms of sibling rivalry, had become so ferocious that this seemed like a reasonable way to settle differences. It was insane, and only made worse by the fact that neither really cared why or how or whether or not they should stop. It had been too long and they both craved this.

Raven managed to seize control, throwing her weight forward at the right time on Qrow's pull out of her, and she threw him onto his back, setting herself up on top and seating her self, breasts heaving as she immediately began to bounce on top of his cock. "You still fall for the same trick every time," she snarled, nails digging now into his chest, clawing at his midsection and leaving him to hiss and twist about beneath her as she rode him fervidly. "All this time and you didn't even think about how to beat me? I'm insulted."

"Right, you're really showing me right now," Qrow snarled. "Riding my cock like that. This really sucks, Raven, you definitely took this one." He played it cool, but on the inside he was furious that he'd been tricked and had the tables turned on him so easily, that Raven had gotten on top of him and was riding him as fast as she could. It wasn't something he was willing to admit felt as good as it did, and the furious veneer of wanting to take control back thankfully helped out in that regard as he scratched up her thighs in retaliation. Thighs that she had immediately tried to get wrapped around his head before he'd thrown her down onto the bed and starting fucking her raw.

Raven smiled wide, trying not to moan too much as she rode is cock; acknowledging how good his thick shaft buried inside of her neglected hole felt was the kind of compliment he didn't deserve. "Well if you'd like to surrender then I'm going to go ahead and ride something else all night instead," she said, leaning forward a bit and biting down on his lip, harshly seizing it and pulling back, leaving him with the faintest tease of a kiss before she turned it into something harsh instead. "Assuming you wouldn't be horribly out of practice. Who knows how long it's been since the last time you had a woman?"

"A woman that isn't my sister, you mean," Qrow retorted, smug as his hand bore down on her ass again and again, slapping the round, taut cheeks of the perky rear he intended to fuck raw by the time the night was through. "Be very careful who you call a loser when his cock is inside of you."

"Oh, is it?" Raven grunted. "I had barely noticed." It was a half-hearted lie, but one that she had to keep up as she slammed herself eagerly down on her brother's lap, pursuing the pleasure without pause or relief. She needed this too badly to stop and nothing could her from pursuing her need for release now. She was moving as hard as she could, riding Qrow and continuing to leave his chest covered in scratch marks, just like it should have been. There was a time when they went at this so often that they didn't have time to heal up since their last encounter, but those days seemed over now, replaced instead by intermittent little bursts of rekindling their own sibling hatreds and the raw sexual thrills of going wildly at one another.

"Nice one," Qrow said, rolling his eyes as he spanked his sister some more, relishing in the harsh sound his firm strike onto her bottom made. "I can really tell how much you're hating how disappointingly bad I am at sex. Must be why you're the one who started trying to bust my lip open while you made out with me. Go on, keep digging yourself deep into a hole, sis. I won't even have to lift a finger if you self-destruct all on your own.

Raven was getting worked up into a frenzy by his casual dismissal of her. Bickering was one thing, the thrill of banter and the relentless back and forth was a good way to keep the fires going, but to be brushed off and have eyes rolled at her for everything she said was infuriating. She knew it's why he did it, knew he was actively trying to antagonize her through dismissal, but she couldn't think rationally now, bucking harder on his lap as her nails twisted against his skin and she did everything she could to slice him open.

More hisses followed as Qrow felt the thrill of nails dug into his skin again. He missed this, and even when he ended up with a girl who was into this sort of thing, she never did it with the conviction Raven did. It was a strange thing to admit, to even be able to say that his sister could be better at indulging in some sinful kink of his than any other woman, but he wasn't too put off by whatever this was, too busy rocking his hips upward, trying to fuck Raven close and closer to orgasm she remained in control only for the moment, his mind already hard at work thinking up how he was going to throw her off and not only take control, but keep control.

The tensions between them were real and they were not deep in their furious hatefucking as a cover, but there was still only one point in the crazy spiral of back and forth where they were truly honest, and that was when they came. When they kicked and moaned and shuddered, Raven throwing her head back and Qrow slamming up into her, both raking their nails one last time along their bodies as everything surged hot and powerful between them, the thrill of unfettered, shameless pleasure sending them both spiraling out into madness as her pussy spasmed around his cock and he pumped her full of hot cum in turn. No words of adoration, no calm down, no relenting on any of things they had said, but they shared something far too powerful for it to simply be hatred.

But it didn't last, and Qrow knew there was no better time to take control than when Raven was at her peak. Her pulled out and shoved her right onto the bed with her head hanging off the edge, moving quickly when she was at her most breathless and vulnerable. He didn't think, didn't hesitate or warn or wait for anything to come; the time for gloating would be once he was done. With his sister prone and facing off the edge, he grabbed a handful of soft, bouncy black hair and slammed his cock right into her mouth.

Raven winced as he slammed in, easily pushing into her throat. She twisted and bucked and kicked down against the bed as he held her in place, gripping her hair firmly as he started to facefuck her, a relentless and immediate treatment. Her eyes stared up at him furiously as he took control; just as she'd hit him with a predictable move, the post-sex facefuck was one that she had found herself locked into many times before, and she could do nothing but squirm and thrash and snarl as he guided his cock back and forth, forcing her to deepthroat him in what was an act that she couldn't really turn around; this was all him, and for the time being, he was going to win this.

"Thanks for cleaning my dick off, sis," Qrow snickered. ""It gets real sticky when I fuck you, and I appreciate cleaning yourself off of it." His hips didn't show any mercy as he pounded forward, going balls deep into her mouth each time as he made sure to push her as hard as he could for the wicked sake of going all out on her. He needed to get back at her for taking control, and he wanted to make sure that he made his mark as hard as he could.

Raven choked and gagged on her brother's cock, which wasn't something that she would have ever thought would be a part of her life until she was right there enduring the harshness, treated to the relentless back and forth that left her struggling to hold on to it all. It wasn't made any better by the way his balls slapped against her chin, leaving his mark and ensuring she knew that he was completely dominant in that moment, as if the tight grip in her hair and the dick down her gullet hadn't already made that clear. It was maddening to feel, but she didn't have much else she could do but take it, frustrating as it was.

Qrow knew she couldn't, which was why he couldn't stop gloating. "You know, I think you're really out of practice with this. Could have fooled me in thinking you got off on guys doing this to you given the fact that you're just lying there and taking it. But maybe it's just something special you'll only do for me." Leaning forward slightly, he brought his free hand down harshly onto her ass, swatting the firm cheeks again and making her yelp and cry out around his cock as he pumped forward. He knew this was hopeless, and knew that the sweetest fill to be found in that hopelessness was to relentlessly put her through her paces as hard as she could.

The spasming of Raven's throat around his cock made it an absolute dream to fuck her face. He was so whipped up into a frenzy that he lost control of his hips, just going as hard and fast as he could as he repeatedly sheathed his dick into the warmth of her mouth. Nothing was going to slow him down or stop him from getting what he so utterly needed, and he showed no mercy to her in the process. This was the time to get everything he wanted, to go all out and relentlessly pursue the pleasure he craved. Nothing could have stopped him now.

Feeling the hand repeatedly crash down against her ass was of very little relief to Raven as she did her best to handle the pain, but between the gagging, the way breathing came hard to her, and the sheer embarrassment of drool dripping down her chin as she was left unable to swallow but salivating from the cock pressing down on her tongue, she was overwhelmed by too much all at once. The taste of her pussy around his cock was a very distant worry as a result; she was just too busy keeping her head above the water as Qrow worked her over expertly.

"God, this is hot," Qrow groaned, head rolling back as he hammered his sister's face. There was a special kind of careless that went into hate sex in general, but hatefucking his sister required a special sort of person and he still couldn't believe he was doing this, even as he spanked Raven's ass raw and threw all of his effort behind pounding her mouth as hard as he could, relishing in the choking sounds she made and the way she slowly stopped fighting as much. He knew that she would snap back hard in a few moments, that the grip in her hair that kept twisting and tugging was about to be repaid ten times over in pure ferocity, but for as long as he could hold out and continue to enjoy the pleasures on display, the more he would keep hammering away and doing his best to get off.

Raven was biding her time, her mind hard at work now amid the stinging pain and the lack of air at trying to figure out precisely what she was going to do. She knew she had to come out hot, knew that it was vital to go all out and shut him down as hard as she could, and as he drew closer and closer, his cock throbbing inside of the tight confines of her throat, she began to finalize her plan. It was only a matter of time now.

Qrow knew full well he was going to be in trouble once this was over but he didn't care, too busy relishing in the pleasures he could find inside of his sister's mouth in those final vital moments of intensity. Pure thrill hit him hard and fast as he groaned, deciding he wanted one final mark of dominance as he tried his best to make sure it all counted; if she was going to do something back to him, then he was going to earn every last second of it.

When the cock suddenly jerked out of her throat, Raven knew exactly what was happening, and she could do nothing about it as she felt him slide out of her mouth, his cock swatting a few times against her face as he took hold of it and slapped it down one last time. He didn't just give her a facial, he came right there, directly onto her face and letting her feel the full force of every last spurt of cum shooting out and splattering onto her features, panting her face with pale, milky white streaks as he stared down at her in elation.

The grip in her hair softened just a little bit, and Raven was able to slap her brother's hand away and pull back, rolling away from him and pushing back with a vengeance, throwing herself harshly at her brother as he shuddered, breathless and in the throes of an orgasm, needing a moment to gather himself. It was a second of weakness. One that she didn't have to contend with as she hadn't gotten off to any of it, and she threw him right down onto the floor. As he tried to get up, she slammed her foot right down on his chest and pushed him back down, staring fiery at him as cum leaked from her pussy and splattered her face.

"I'm about to regret all of that aren't I?" Qrow panted, staring up at Raven. She looked terrifying even with a facial and drool running down her chin, although the pressure applied to his chest probably would have lended gravity to anyone.

Raven smiled broadly. "You'll have an entirely new meaning of regret by the time I'm done with you."

"Worth it."


End file.
